Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas, USA) is an American voice actress and actress. She's known for voicing: Amora the Enchantress in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Anemone in Eureka Seven, Ashe in Final Fantasy XII, Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!, Emma Frost in Wolverine and the X-Men and Tigress in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She also goes under the names: Faye Lansing, Jennifer Jean, Kay Jensen, Leah Allen, Lucy Hudson, Lynn David, Renee Emerson, Shawna Smith, Tara Hudson and Tara Malone. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Korbinite Mom (ep51), Promixa Midnight, World Leader#2 (ep52) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Annie Oakley (ep20), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Proxima Midnight *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Chef Bot (ep16), Concierge Bot (ep3) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Ashley (ep7), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Jessica, Announcer (ep7), Cynthia (ep4), Gazorpian#1 (ep7), Gazorpian Judge (ep7), Hot Woman (ep4), Newscaster (ep6), Plutonian Chat Show Host 1 (ep9), Rose (ep5), Samantha (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Sofia the First (2015) - Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2013) - Letta Trumond *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Jeera *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Amora The Enchantress, Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Abbey Grey, Charles (ep9), Lily (ep9), Mother (ep9), Ruby (ep21) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Emma Frost, Christy Nord, Computer Voice (ep14), Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Lady#1, Ms. Bannister, Starfire/Koriand'r *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Karen Beecher *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Saturn Girl, Ugh *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Attina 'Movies' *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Receptionist *Tangled (2010) - Narration (Cut Opening Sequences), Queen 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Jen June (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Fu 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Hikaru Tsuki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Fugai *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Koyuki Kazahana/'Yukie Fujikaze' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Rosemary Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - League of Assassins Member *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Charmcaster *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Ozma, Tigerlily, Victoria *Darkwatch (2005) - Female Townie *Disney Tangled (2010) - Narrator *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - System Voice, Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Love, Marguerite, Regnier's Wife *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Abelyra Seranon, Pledgeshield, Varani, Wayfarer *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor, Human Advisor (Announced) *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Knight Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Jedi Knight Female, Technician *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Serra Keto *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Jeera *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Vex *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Arcee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Gaol, Phosphora *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Brella *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Fū *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Fū, Hanabi Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Fū *No More Heroes (2008) - Jeane *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Cochet *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Raine Sage Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors